


В другой раз

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	В другой раз

— Где Дорочет? — Мартель появилась в дверном проеме и оглядела помещение.

Грид пожал плечами.

— Он собирался потренироваться снаружи, — вмешался Кимбли.

Коротко кивнув, Мартель удалилась. Грид задумчиво уставился ей вслед.

— Хочешь ее? — лениво спросил Кимбли.

— Что?

— Я говорю, хочешь ее? Я хочу. Она ничего, симпатичная.

— Только попробуй…

— Угрожаешь?

Пожатие плечами повторилось.

— Тебе же будет хуже. Кроме того, у тебя на редкость извращенные вкусы. Химера…

— А у тебя? — Кимбли улыбнулся, склонив голову. Расположившись возле стены, прямо на полу, он рассеянно теребил расстегнутый ворот рубашки и сверлил собеседника наглым взглядом.

— Я жаден, — широко ухмыльнулся Грид. Влажно блеснул ряд заточенных зубов.

Поднявшись, Кимбли пнул стоявшую в углу коробку и подошел к вальяжно развалившемуся на диване гомункулу.

— А меня хочешь?

— Я жаден, — повторил Грид, ухмылка стала еще шире.

Он с интересом оглядывал нависшую над диваном фигуру. Кимбли наклонился еще ниже, одной рукой опираясь на диван, другой стаскивая чужие очки. Насмешливый взгляд фиолетовых глаз сфокусировался на покачивающихся возле лица темных прядках. Грид протянул руку и забрал волосы в кулак, заставляя Кимбли запрокинуть голову. Заманчиво обнажилось беззащитное горло, и гомункул облизнулся.

— Зачем тебе такие крупные и острые зубы? — оскалясь в ответ, как можно беззаботнее поинтересовался Кимбли.

— Чтобы оттяпать самый большой и самый вкусный кусок, конечно.

Кимбли одним ловким движением вывернулся из захвата и ужом скользнул к выходу. Гомункул на диване даже не пошевелился. Сухо щелкнул замок на двери, и Кимбли расхохотался, поворачиваясь.

— Право слово, Грид, ты не жаден! Совсем нет! Ты просто крайне неразборчив в связях.

***

Чужие руки шарили за поясом — поспешно, неистово. Жадно. Опасно. Последствия могли, без преувеличения, оказаться взрывоопасными. Кимбли выругался сквозь зубы.

— И почему только ты носишь такие узкие брюки, — пробормотал он, пытаясь справиться с неровным дыханием.

Жилет с меховой оторочкой дано уже валялся на полу, равно как и мешковатый бордовый пиджак. Гомункул сделал подсечку — и мужчины рухнули на диван. Кимбли с шипением выдохнул, когда тяжелая ладонь забралась ему под майку и прошлась по чувствительным соскам.

— Интересно, — хриплым прерывающимся голосом сказал он, — у таких чудовищ… ниже пояса, как у людей?

— Попробуй — и узнаешь, — не менее хрипло отозвался Грид, рука с уроборосом стянула ленту и судорожно зарылась в распущенные волосы.

— Все так, — удовлетворенно заключил Кимбли, добравшись, наконец, до цели. — Так как надо и даже, возможно… чуть лучше, — ловкие пальцы обхватили член, и Грид заметил свистящим шепотом:

— Вообще-то, стоило бы держать твои руки подальше от таких ценных предметов.

Кимбли только ухмыльнулся, ни на секунду не прекращая скольжения.

— Я же смирился с твоими опасными зубами, — он издал чуть слышный стол, когда эти зубы прикусили нежную кожу на шее.

***

— Я хочу быть сверху. — Кимбли произнес это так… нежно, что Грид поневоле насторожился.

— А если я против?

— Ба-бах! — татуированная ладонь плотно прижималась к виску гомункула.

— Ба-бах? — Тело под руками алхимика выгнулось, трансформируясь. — И абсолютный щит пробьешь? — невозмутимо поинтересовалось чудовище.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Кимбли прямо в оскаленную пасть, чужие когти царапали кожу, когда две руки — заклейменная меткой-уроборосом и обезображенная алхимической печатью — задвигались в едином ритме, сомкнувшись на члене Грида. — Пожалуйста, — повторил Кимбли, — я хочу… чувствовать.

...Потом он коротко всхлипывал, уткнувшись во влажную спину — спину со сведенными лопатками, подрагивающими плечами и выступающими косточками позвоночника. Под туго натянутой кожей — обычной, человеческой кожей — ходили ходуном напряженные мышцы. Гомункул хрипло стонал… рычал, так точнее, и — Кимбли мог поклясться — наверняка ухмылялся, как сумасшедший. Только не ему говорить о рассудке. По чужой спине скатывались солоноватые бисеринки пота, алхимик слизывал их, повторяя про себя химический состав. То, что надо. И руки — там, где надо… и так хорошо, до звона в ушах, до звездочек перед глазами, и сокрушительный оргазм как взрыв… как большой Ба-бах.

***

После Грид курил, опустившись на одну из коробок. Кимбли привел в порядок одежду, кое-как заправив мятую майку, плюхнулся рядом на пол и принялся завязывать хвост.

— Доволен? — Любопытство.

— Мало. — Оскал.

— Жадный, — прошептал Кимбли. — Повторим как-нибудь?

Потянулся расслабленно и застыл, прижавшись спиной к теплому бедру гомункула. Грид сделал затяжку и опустил руку. Кимбли обхватил ее пальцами, вывернул свою правую ладонью вверх и задумчиво взглянул на татуировки. Кусал себя алый змей, темнели выжженные на коже линии алхимического знака.

— В следующий раз, — сказал Грид, обнажая острые зубы в довольной ухмылке, — поменяемся местами.

Руки он не отнял.

Через несколько дней они, наконец, встретили неугомонного Элрика, и следующего раза не случилось.

 

Конец.


End file.
